The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements.
Recently, electronic devices have been miniaturized, while still requiring diverse functions to meet demand for products being lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller while retaining high performance.
In order to meet various service requirements, electronic devices have a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) undertaking a function of effectively controlling and managing limited battery resources.
However, the provision of various functions in electronic devices leads to an increase in the number of DC/DC convertors provided in a PMIC and the number of passive elements required to be provided in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of a PMIC as well.
In this case, an area for disposing components of electronic devices is inevitably increased, posing an obstacle to the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits thereof generate significant amounts of noise.